


Changkyunnie's Valentine

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [47]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Changkyun just wants to give his favorite hyung, Kihyun, chocolate for Valentine's Day~ <3[Changki/Fluff]





	Changkyunnie's Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Changki Valentines Day fic + Changkyun wanting to give chocolate to his long-time crush Kihyun"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

Pink and red dominated the halls of Changkyun’s high school, plastering the typically dull and lifeless walls in glittery shades of romance. Valentine’s Day was incoming, and, while Changkyun never typically looked forward to the holiday, this year: it was going to be different. His cheeks warmed just thinking about the prospect of confessing to his long-time crush and upperclassman Kihyun, almost stumbling as he makes his way down the crowded hallway to his homeroom class. 

After successfully making it inside, Changkyun sits onto his chair and pulls out the supplies needed for his class, absently staring out the doorway and into the decorated hallway. His eyes honed-in on a bulletin board with the phrase, ‘Don’t let your sweetheart feel lonely on Valentine’s! Make the first move!’ plastered in bright, bold letters, and something clicks inside him. The bell signaling the start of homeroom sounded in the air, and Changkyun stood up, bowing for his teacher as his mind raced with countless thoughts. Of course, Kihyun probably had a dozen people or more confessing to him this Valentine’s… but Changkyun couldn’t help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, Kihyun felt just as lonely as he did every time this season rolled around. 

Feeling outrage boil up just at the thought of that being true, Changkyun shook his head, vowing to overcome his nervousness and confess to Kihyun on Valentine’s Day whether the boy reciprocated his feelings or not. He told himself that it didn’t matter if Kihyun loved him- all that mattered was that he knew Changkyun’s feelings. Yeah, he’d keep telling himself that. At the startling sound of his teacher smacking her yard stick against the chalkboard, Changkyun jolted, blinking a few times as he directed his attention back to the board. Tomorrow, Changkyun would go through with his plan of confessing to his upperclassman, but for now- he would have to suffer through another boring day of school. 

 

* * *

 

Inhaling deeply and patting down a few wrinkles on his shirt, Changkyun steadied himself, clutching the heart-shaped box of chocolates in one hand as he stared over at the form of Kihyun in the distance. Today was the day. Kihyun was standing at his locker, wearing a cute button-down shirt that made his body look so incredibly handsome it sent a chill down Changkyun’s spine—but the important part was that he was also completely alone. 

Changkyun took the first few tentative steps towards him, his legs feeling heavy as lead. He was surrounded by glitter, love notes, and hearts, and there was no better time than now to contribute to the general vibe of romance. Steeling himself, Changkyun walked up to Kihyun, holding the box of chocolates behind his back as he stared over into the older boy’s eyes.

Noticing him immediately, Kihyun closes his locker, blinking a few times as he processes just how… awkward Changkyun looked. It was Valentine’s Day, and his cute dongsaeng was staring at him with the most love-filled, nervous eyes Kihyun had ever witnessed. Chuckling warmly, Kihyun raised an eyebrow, giving the boy an up-down.

“What’s with the vibe, Changkyunnie? What are you gonna do, confess to me or something?” Kihyun asked, smiling sweetly while staring at the younger boy. Changkyun choked, his fingers feeling sweaty and clammy as he stared into Kihyun’s eyes, his mouth gaping slightly in shock. Unable to even formulate a coherent reply for a few seconds, Changkyun swallows, blinking a few times and straightening his back.

“N-N-No,” he managed to stutter out, internally hitting himself for the lame reply. No…! He wanted to confess to Kihyun, not immediately back out when the situation played out in any other way than the one he prepared for! Kihyun’s cheeks flushed, and he nodded, feeling second hand embarrassment from Changkyun’s intense reaction. Wanting to flee the situation, Kihyun took a step back before turning around, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Well, I guess I’ll head to class then,” Kihyun declared, already walking away. Literally watching his chance slip out of his grasp, Changkyun moved his box of chocolates to the front of his body, heart pounding madly as he felt the flurry of students swarming all around him. Ignoring them completely, Changkyun stared exclusively at Kihyun, everything surrounding the boy becoming merely a sea of red and pink.

“Wait!” Changkyun called out, grabbing the attention of not only Kihyun, but everyone else in the hallway around him. His cheeks flushing the cutest shade of pink, Changkyun scrunches his eyebrows together, holding out his chocolate and bowing his head in embarrassment.

“Hyung, will you be my Valentine?”

Every other sound became white noise in Changkyun’s ears as he tilted his chin up, glancing into Kihyun’s shocked face. Seconds that felt like hours passed until Kihyun finally reacted, his face splitting out into a huge grin, eyes twinkling in both amusement and adoration. Taking a few steps closer to Changkyun, Kihyun reached his hand out, taking the offered chocolate graciously.

“I would love to.” <3


End file.
